


Tormenta

by CaliHalinski



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 12:01:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19198381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaliHalinski/pseuds/CaliHalinski
Summary: -¿Sabes que puedo escuchar los latidos de tu corazón verdad? – Stiles se quedó de piedra al otro lado de la puerta mirándolo con terror, sus latidos aumentaron de velocidad y por un momento pensó que Stiles se desmayaría ahí mismo, estaba pálido. – ¿Stiles sucede algo, estás bien?.-Me gustas, eso pasa – y el chico se desplomó.…





	Tormenta

Una tormenta eléctrica podía vislumbrarse desde el ventanal de su loft, los días así le encantaban de niño, cuando solía salir a correr por el bosque iluminado por los rayos sintiendo como si estos le llenaran de energía, casi podía sentirlos como un llamado de la naturaleza a mostrar su lado más salvaje. Aunque... desde que su familia "se había ido", las noches de tormenta no hacían más que recordarle su soledad y los días pasados que habían sido tan perfectos.

 

Suspiro nostálgico enfocándose en el libro que tenía entre sus manos, la lectura nocturna le relajaba y disfrutaba de cada nuevo conocimiento que era muy bien recibido. Además de amar las novelas de amor, de las que jamás le contaría a alguien porque claro, la reputación de chico rudo no se mantendría sola. Le encantaba imaginar cómo sería si un romance que lo involucrara a él terminara bien. Pero no, eso era imposible, él no se merecía un final feliz. No después de todo el daño que le había hecho a su familia.

 

Miró con odio su celular cuando vibró sobre la mesita que tenía enfrente, lo tomó y éste anunciaba la llegada de un nuevo mensaje en la bandeja de entrada.

 

“Necesito verte, ¿Puedo pasar por tu loft?” 

 

El número era de Stiles y se extrañó.  
El mensaje era corto y no muy claro, ¿Acaso pasaba algo malo? Si era algo de la manada, ¿Porque que iba Stiles y no Scott a comunicárselo? No es que Stiles no fuera importante en la manada, de hecho él creía que era uno de los miembros más indispensables, pero Scott como Alfa era el más indicado para transmitir la información respecto a lo que suceda referente a la manada.  
Respondió un escueto “claro” y sin darle más vueltas al asunto volvió a tomar el libro que había dejado en la mesita al lado del sofá y continuó con su lectura.

 

Pasaron cerca de 10 minutos antes de sentir el rugir del motor del Jeep de Stiles estacionarse en la entrada del edificio. Podía oler la esencia del humano a medida que subía la escalera. No se le hizo raro que habiendo un gran montacargas se tomara la molestia de subir escalón por escalón, quizás se debía a la hiperactividad del muchacho, quien sabe.

 

Pero lo que si se le hacía raro a Derek era que mientras más se acercaba a medida que subía, más olía a vergüenza, nervios e indecisión, tal vez sí era que pasaba algo malo. Sintió cuando Stiles llegó a la última planta algo cansado por el esfuerzo, podía sentir su corazón latiendo a mil por hora del otro lado de la puerta pero el chico no entraba. La desesperación le ganó cuando cansado de escuchar los pasos del humano de un lado a otro decidiendose a entrar o no, abrió la pesada puerta de metal de un solo tirón dejando al muchacho expuesto frente a él.

 

-¿Sabes que puedo escuchar los latidos de tu corazón verdad? – Stiles se quedó de piedra al otro lado de la puerta mirándolo con terror, sus latidos aumentaron de velocidad y por un momento pensó que Stiles se desmayaría ahí mismo, estaba pálido. – ¿Stiles sucede algo, estás bien?.  
-Me gustas, eso pasa – y el chico se desplomó.

 

…

 

-¿Ya estas mejor? – frunció el ceño al reconocer la voz y abrió los ojos lentamente acostumbrándose a la luz, cuando vio que estaba recostado en la cama que estaba situada al lado del ventanal cayó en cuenta de lo que había pasado. 

 

Había soltado la bomba, sería su fin, moriría a manos -garras- de un hombre lobo sexy que lo mataría ante tal descaro de presentarse en su loft a decirle que le gustaba. Pero si ambos eran hombres y él era nadie, no valía nada, ni siquiera era importante. ¡¿Como se le podía ocurrir que Derek pensara siquiera en fijarse en él?!.

 

-S-si, ya estoy mejor, creo que es mejor que me vaya – se quitó una pequeña manta que tenía puesta encima y se paró ignorando que Derek estaba sentado en la mesita frente a él con la mirada fija en su cuerpo y ambos brazos cruzados en su pecho. Paró en seco cuando sintió la mano del lobo tirando la de él obligándolo a sentarse otra vez.

 

-Qué hay de Lydia? – el semblante de Derek seguía serio y a la vista de toda persona que no lo conociera parecería que no se había tomado para nada bien la noticia. Stiles le miraba preocupado, por primera vez no sabía cómo tomar el alzamiento de cejas que más de un suspiro le habían sacado en el pasado, ¿y si esta vez no era nada bueno?. No sabía qué responder. No hacía más que boquear como pez fuera del agua buscando las palabras exactas para no darle una bofetada por no ser más directo, hasta esperaba un “vete de mi loft” pero no que preguntara por su ex amor.

 

\- Derek, te acabo de decir que me gustas, y tú me preguntas que si ya no me gusta Lydia? En serio? La misma chica que me ha rechazado desde tercer grado, la que pretendía que yo no existía y pasaba de mi cada vez que tenía un gesto tierno con ella? - rió de manera irónica – … me aburrí de arrastrarme Derek, es una gran chica pero si te soy sincero, la aprecio ahora mucho más ahora como amiga, y por si aún no lo asimilas me gustas tú. Dios, pensé que eras mucho más rápido eh – dijo sonriendo sonrojado evitando la mirada del moreno tratando de recuperar el aire por lo rápido que había hablado. - Ahora, si no tienes más preguntas me retiro – hizo el amago de levantarse otra vez pero otra vez se vio obligado a sentarse.

 

-¿Y qué hay de la chica coyote? – Stiles comenzaba a desesperarse. Comenzaba a parecerse más a un interrogatorio que una declaración, que por su genial desmayo, no había salido precisamente como él lo esperaba y la vergüenza le quemaba por dentro. No se podía ser más patético.

 

-¿Te refieres a tu prima? – Derek lo asesinó con la mirada, pero asintió cansino solo para que Stiles respondiera a lo que este respondió con un respiro.

 

– Pues… estuvimos juntos un tiempo, pero no pasó a mayores.

 

-Pensé que habían tenido sexo en Eichen House – dijo Derek neutro como si hablara del clima. Stiles no podía estar más rojo con los ojos muy abiertos.

 

-No me refería a eso idiota, me refería a que jamás fuimos novios, y no, tampoco tuvimos sexo en Eichen House ni afuera tampoco, solo unos besos y unas cuantas caricias pero nada más… siempre que ella intentaba algo más, algo me llevaba a rechazarla… por cierto, ¡¿cómo sabes eso?! – preguntó Stiles haciendo un aspavientos que casi deja sin un ojo a Derek que seguía sentado frente a él. – además no tengo por qué darte explicaciones.

 

-No me cambies el tema Stilinski – el nombrado lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

 

-¿Desde cuándo me llamas así? No te tomes tantas atribuciones lobo amargado – con el puño cerrado le dio un suave golpe en el hombro.

 

-¿Y entonces? – dijo el lobo alzando las cejas aún más si era posible.

 

-¿Entonces qué? – Stiles ignoraba su penetrante mirada moviendo los ojos de un lado a otro como si fuera espectador de un partido de tenis.

 

-¿Como se lo ha tomado, qué excusa le diste para terminar con ella?

 

-No me excusé, no hizo falta, lo entendió de inmediato, le dije que ya no podíamos seguir viéndonos como algo más que amigos porque sentía algo por otra persona. No quiero jugar con ella, no quiero hacerle daño, vale que tal vez no es dada para lo sentimental, pero es una excelente chica y se merece alguien que la quiera y no que solo la ocupe de manta en las noches – el olor a tristeza se hizo aún más intenso y Derek tuvo que pararse, quizás lo anti-sentimental era de familia porque la punzada en el pecho que le dio al notar a Stiles más triste de lo que ya estaba le hizo sentirse mareado. Así que decidió pararse e ir a mirar por el ventanal que daba una excelente vista a las luces de la ciudad bajo la tormenta, podía sentir la mirada confusa del chico clavada en su espalda.

 

Derek iba a responder alguna pesadez para romper con la tensión, como que no dijera eso frente a Peter porque sino su tío se pondría a jugar al gato con sus garras en la piel del chico, sabía que Stiles no se lo tomaría a mal, pero cuando iba a hablar el humano se le adelantó.

 

-Ella lo sabía, siempre lo supo, me dijo que al principio sólo tenía sospechas, que se había dado cuenta porque escuchaba como mis latidos se disparaban cada vez que estaba cerca de ti. Que notaba el brillo de mis ojos cada vez que te miraba. Dijo que no quería aceptarlo, que se decía a sí misma que no podía ser, que solo eran ideas tontas suyas -suspiró- pero el día que “moriste” lo confirmó, dijo que… que había notado la forma en que te miraba cuando estabas ahí tirado en el suelo herido, que mi corazón se detuvo apenas bajé de la furgoneta y te vi, que podía sentir mi esencia de “enamorado herido” – escuchó a Stiles reír bajito, como no creyendo sus propias palabras y se giró, lo vio aún sentado pero con la mirada gacha con una sonrisa triste en los labios, mas Derek no dijo nada por un largo rato. – Lo siento – levantó la cabeza y lo miró fijo, sus ojos miel estaban aguados llenos de lágrimas que amenazaban con salir, su pecho dio otra punzada.- Siento todo esto, siento aparecerme así aquí en tu casa y lanzarte todo esto de golpe, como si te lo fueras a tomar bien – otra vez rió negando con la cabeza, era una sonrisa dolida, podía sentir el rechazo de Derek en su silencio – Siento malgastar tu tiempo, no debí haber venido, pero en serio necesitaba sacarlo, ya no podía con esto, yo…

 

-Yo también lo sabía. – Stiles lo miró fijo y por un momento Derek pensó que sus ojos se saldrían de sus orbes.

 

-¿C-como que ya lo sabías? – ahora las lágrimas silenciosas corrían por su cara sin querer, sentía rabia consigo mismo y vergüenza por mostrarse tan vulnerable frente a él, casi dándole permiso de romperlo en mil pedazos si el lobo se lo proponía.

 

-No eres nada sutil Stiles, te recuerdo que también soy un hombre lobo y ahora mucho más desarrollado que antes, ¿acaso crees que nunca noté como tu corazón latía cada vez que te miraba, cada vez que te me acercabas a encararme cuando me llevabas la contraria? Incluso cuando compartíamos el mismo espacio parecía que tu corazón se saldría de tu pecho con una sola mirada, exactamente como ahora – sin darse cuenta Derek había avanzado hacia él y ya estaba a centímetros de su cara, casi podía sentir sus narices rozarse, pero se quedó ahí, no podía dar un paso más, así que solo se limitó a levantar su mano derecha hacia la cara del chico y limpiar las lágrimas que seguían cayendo, Stiles ladeó la cara cual cachorrito en busca de más contacto, Derek al notarlo retiró la mano lentamente notando como ahora el humano abría los ojos mirándolo con un signo de pregunta en la cara– Perdóname tú a mí, no puedo, no puedo con esto, no quiero hacerte daño Stiles, todo… todo lo que toco, cada persona que se acerca a mi sale herida, o peor… -negó con la cabeza alejándose un paso – no te conviene estar cerca de mí, no de esa manera. Es muy peligroso, no podría soportar que te pasara algo, no me lo perdonaría jamás.

 

Con paso decidido se fue hacia el ventanal y cruzado de brazos contempló la ciudad dándole la espalda a Stiles que sabía que seguía parado a un lado del sofá con cara de shock, pero ya había hablado, el chico era el más inteligente que conocía y era obvio que había captado el significado de sus palabras.

 

-¿Q- qué quieres decir con eso Derek? – pero no obtuvo respuesta – Derek mírame y explícame lo que acabas de decir – la postura del lobo no cambiaba y Stiles comenzaba a exasperarse – Derek! – al no recibir respuesta otra vez caminó enfurecido, con una fuerza que no sabe de dónde sacó giró al lobo y en un movimiento rápido atrapó su cara entre sus manos haciendo que el lobo se agachase lo necesario para hacer colisionar sus labios. 

 

Derek sorprendido se quedó estático en su lugar sin devolver el beso, centró su mirada en Stiles que tenía los ojos cerrados fuertemente y acunaba su cara con ambas manos, cuando cayó en cuenta comenzó a responder.

 

Cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por el exquisito beso, cuando su lengua entró en acción pudo sentir como el chico por fin se relajaba y bajaba sus manos a su cuello enredándose en él haciendo que quedara en puntita de pies. Derek no pudo evitar reír dentro del beso, se agachó un poco estirando sus manos hacia los muslos del chico, quien dio un saltito al sentir el contacto y se dejó hacer cuando Derek, como si Stiles pesara una pluma, le separó las piernas levantándolo haciendo que las enredara en su cadera sin separar el beso. Avanzó unos pasos y lo puso contra el ventanal, Stiles abrió los ojos y no pudo evitar soltar una sonora carcajada separando sus labios haciendo que Derek lo mirara raro.

 

-Por dios, no sabía que fueras tan morboso – mientras seguía riendo estiró la cabeza hacia atrás dejando salir otra fuerte carcajada dejando a la vista su apetecible y blanco cuello al aire, el que claro, Derek no dudó en atacar con labios, colmillos y lengua – Derek… - dijo en un jadeo que hizo reaccionar al lobo, quien paró todo movimiento y levantó la vista dejando ver sus brillantes ojos azules – ¿qué sucede? – Derek negó dejándole en el suelo – ¿hice algo mal?.

 

-No, no has hecho nada mal, yo sí, no me lo tomes a mal, pero creo que será mejor que te vayas – pasó de él y fue hacia la cocina.

 

Apoyó ambas manos en la encimera con la cabeza gacha, era la peor persona, le había dado alas al chico y se merecía todas las penas del infierno por eso. Definitivamente era una mierda, Stiles no se merecía eso. Stiles se merecía una relación normal con una persona normal, no alguien que corriera riesgo de morir solo por el hecho de ser quien es, un hombre lobo.

 

A la distancia podía sentir el corazón de Stiles latiendo deprisa aún junto al ventanal, el olor a tristeza y dolor le calaba el alma, su lobo interno arañaba por volver y abrazarlo, estrecharlo contra sus brazos y decirle que el sentimiento era mutuo, que siempre fue mutuo, pero no podía, no debía.

 

Estaba tan hundido en sus pensamientos que dio un salto cuando sintió la puerta de metal cerrarse de un fuerte golpe, se giró y salió al salón mirando su entorno con rabia por lo imbécil que había sido. No se había movido de su lugar cuando sintió el rugido del motor del jeep de Stiles, lo escuchó una, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco veces pero no partía, casi podía sentir la frustración del chico. Suspiró cansado y apoyó su frente contra uno de los pilares del salón.

…

Esto no podía estar pasándole a él, ¿es que acaso la vida lo odiaba tanto para hacerle pasar por todo esto?! ¿Acaso no bastaba con pasar la vergüenza de su vida al declararle su amor al chico más guapo y rudo de todo Beacon Hills? ¿Acaso no era suficiente que su alma subiera al cielo de felicidad por sentirse correspondido, para luego ser bajado de un tirón a la triste realidad? ¿No era suficiente ya su sufrimiento para que la vida hiciera que su Jeep muriera justo ahora?!.

 

Golpeó el volante con rabia varias veces, su mala suerte alcanzaba un nivel jamás antes visto. Se apoyó en el volante cansado y suspiró frustrado, sacó su celular para llamar a una grúa para que lo remolcara hasta su casa, y de paso que le dieran un aventón, la tormenta no ayudaba mucho y daba a las calles un toque tétrico que no le alentaba a ir caminando. 

 

Gracias a su torpeza el celular cayó al suelo del jeep apenas lo sacó, entornó los ojos y se agachó a recogerlo, cuando lo tuvo ya en sus manos se paró rápido y dio un gritito al ver una sombra lado de su ventana casi provocándole un mini infarto llevándose la mano al pecho con el pulso a mil por hora.

 

-Mierda Derek podrías ser menos silencioso?! Casi me matas del susto joder!! – bajó la ventanilla mientras al lobo lo miraba desde afuera con el agua escurriendo de su ropa y barbilla, el pelo pegado en la frente mostrando un brillo oscuro en la mirada y mierda, estaba jodido, porque incluso con el corazón roto por su reciente rechazo no podía dejar de pensar que era la imagen más sexy que había visto en su vida.

 

-Ven conmigo – no le dio tiempo a rechistar cuando sintió una mano jalándolo fuera del jeep, todo pasó muy rápido y cuando reaccionó, iba colgando desde el hombro de Derek como si fuera un saco papas, al principio pataleó y refunfuñó que lo bajara, que le soltara! que él ya era grande y podía caminar solo, pero el lobo hacía oídos sordos y solo seguía caminando. El panorama no cambió cuando subieron al montacargas. Ambos chorreando agua de sus ropas y visto que Derek no lo bajaría, cansado se quedó mirando el agua en el piso. Colgando aprovechó de mover los pies y darle pequeñas patadas a Derek en el abdomen, claro comparado con todo lo que aguantaba el lobo eso no causaba dolor alguno.

 

Cuando llegaron a la puerta del loft Derek le bajo dejándolo en el suelo, se quedó de espaldas cruzado de brazos enojado por lo que el lobo había hecho, como si fuera un niño pequeño ja! Estúpido lobo amargado!. Dio un pequeño salto cuando Derek le giró y con una ceja alzada lo miró casi obligándole a entrar, a lo que hizo caso en silencio, se quedó parado mirando la tormenta que se veía fuera desde el ventanal algo ido ¿por qué Derek había ido a buscarlo si hacía minutos él mismo lo había echado?

 

-Escuché tu jeep, no podía dejarte ahí, tampoco podía dejar que te fueras a pie – dijo Derek como si pudiera leerle el pensamiento.

 

-Estaba a punto de llamar a una grúa, ¿para qué te molestaste? además, podría llamar un taxi, no tienes que sentirte culpable por echarme, yo también lo hubiera hecho.

 

-No lo hago por no sentirme culpable Stiles. – el chico bufó claramente sin creerle.

 

-Si claro, como digas lobo amargado. Yo por mi parte, muero de sueño, así que adiós, ¿no te importa que moje tu cama verdad?. – Derek lo miró molesto y desapareció por la escalera, se lo tomó como un sí y enojado se sentó al borde de la cama que estaba en el salón mirando la tormenta por el ventanal.

 

Los minutos pasaron y Derek no bajaba, después de todo, ¿qué esperaba Stiles? ¿Que Derek bajara, que le rogara que se quedara, que le ofreciera su cama, le arropara y le cantara una canción de cuna? Si como no, era obvio que solo había hecho de buen samaritano dándole techo por una noche y nada más. Miró la cama a sus espaldas, se paró, se quitó la poca ropa que tenia mojada y quedando solo en boxers y camiseta, ya que sus pantalones y hoddie se habían mojado, trepó la cama tapándose con la manta que hace rato lo había cubierto a él, poco a poco sus ojos fueron cerrando quedándose dormido.

…

-Stiles lo siento no podía encontrar las… toallas – se paró en seco cuando vio al chico recostado durmiendo sobre la cama, se acercó lentamente y lo cubrió con otra manta más gruesa, por la posición en que estaba parecía tener frío. Cuando se acercó a acomodarle las mantas pudo sentir una cálida mano tomando la suya y se quedó de piedra.

 

-¿Puedes quedarte? no me gustan las tormentas y necesito mi almohada, sino no puedo quedarme dormido.- No supo qué contestar, y solo dijo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza.

 

-Si quieres puedo ir a tu casa a buscarla – Stiles abrió los ojos y lo miró fijamente sin expresión alguna.

 

-No, no me dejes solo por favor, aunque sea hasta que me duerma, por favor Derek –tiró de su mano y el lobo miró el agarre de estas, asintió y subió a la cama descalzándose arropándose con las mantas quedando frente a frente con Stiles, se miraron por unos segundos y el chico se giró dándole la espalda.

 

-Dame tu mano – y sin preguntar por qué, Derek se la tendió, Stiles la tomó y la pasó sobre su costado haciendo que el lobo lo abrazara pegando su trasero a la entrepierna de Derek, el cual abrió grande los ojos por la sorpresa sintiendo como sus mejillas ardían.

 

-Stiles… - dijo en una clara advertencia.

 

-Shh, es necesario, con Malia dormíamos así, ya me acostumbré y si no tengo calor en mi espalda no puedo dormir, y te aseguro que no querrás tenerme con insomnio aquí en tu loft.

 

-Pensé que entre tú y ella no había pasado nada de… ya sabes – Derek sin darse cuenta apretó más a Stiles contra sí mismo haciéndole sentir más calor corporal.

 

-Y no paso nada, ya te dije que solo fueron ciertas… cosas que definitivamente no te contaré. Y no dormíamos juntos para eso, ella sabía lo de mis pesadillas después de lo del Noguitsune. Ella… ella solía calmarme, cuando despertaba gritando y sudado me contenía, me abrazaba y me cantaba, poco a poco me iba calmando y podía volver a dormir sin problemas. Me daba caricias que me hacía sentir mucho mejor – como Stiles no había soltado su mano, Derek comenzó a acariciar la del chico con el pulgar, y por más pequeñas que fueran, Stiles las agradecía, le hacían sentirse menos solo. 

 

Comenzaba a relajarse con el toque del pulgar en su mano, sumándole el calor del cuerpo de Derek contra el suyo. No podía estar en un mejor sitio, no había lugar en el mundo más seguro que allí. Así que cerró los ojos dando por terminado el tema dejándose llevar por el sueño sintiendo como el lobo apoyaba su cabeza en la de él. 

 

El único sonido que se escuchaba era el de la lluvia golpeando el ventanal con fuerza, estaba tan relajado que el sonido no sería problema. O eso pensaba, dio un brinco y abrió grande los ojos cuando se escuchó el ensordecedor ruido de un trueno afuera, se encogió en su lugar y sintió a Derek apretarle fuerte contra él.

 

-Shh tranquilo, solo fue un ruido, duerme – se disponía a cerrar los ojos cuando sintió una suave respiración en su cuello para luego sentir unos pequeños besos siendo depositados en la zona.

 

-¿Derek? – Los besos siguieron su camino hacia donde comenzaba el cuello de su camiseta, tragó fuerte dejándose hacer – ¿Derek que haces? - Preguntó algo ido cuando sintió como el lobo bajaba por su cuello llegando a su hombro para depositar mas besos allí, dando un leve mordisco que hizo que el chico tirara las caderas hacia atrás chocando con la ya abultada entrepierna del lobo.

 

No pudo evitar soltar un jadeo al sentir el tamaño de lo que chocaba con su trasero, ‘¿en qué momento habían pasado a eso? Se sentía desconcertado pero a la vez excitado. Derek no paraba de darle besos en el cuello y clavícula y le estaba volviendo loco. Una serie de pequeños gemiditos se escapaban de sus labios y poco a poco sus caderas comenzaron a moverse acorde a los sonidos que escapaban de su garganta provocando un lento vaivén contra la pelvis del lobo en busca de más contacto, se sentía tan bien…

 

-Derek…- dijo en un jadeo casi agónico, era una sensación exquisita, pero no podía permitirlo - Derek no juegues conmigo… - apenas lo pronunció Derek paró todo movimiento en seco tratando de normalizar su respiración, él sería incapaz de jugar con Stiles, primero se castraba así mismo.

 

-Yo… lo siento, yo pensé que… - esta vez fue Stiles quien al girarse lo miró con una ceja levantada esperando que respondiera pero Derek no lo hizo, solo se separó de él. -Stiles de verdad lo siento, no pienses que quería jugar contigo, jamás lo haría, te juro que no lo pude controlar, y realmente me gustas pero ya te dije que- Stiles le tapó la boca de repente y Derek se calló.

 

-Nunca hablas tanto, y cuando lo haces es solo para dar excusas tontas - Derek frunció el ceño enojado, pero eso no intimidó al chico - ¿Me quieres sí o no? - pero Derek no contestaba, estuvieron más de 2 minutos en absoluto silencio. Stiles giró los ojos aburrido y negando dijo - Adiós Derek.

 

Stiles hizo el intento de levantarse de la cama, no le importaba si solo iba en boxers y camiseta, a la mierda, él necesitaba largarse de ahí lo más rápido posible. Después de esto no sabía cómo iban a ser sus días a futuro, adiós entrenamientos, adiós manada, adiós vida excitante al lado de una manada de hombres lobo. Cuando levantó la manta para bajarse pudo sentir como era tomado como un muñeco de trapo y era sentado a horcajadas sobre las piernas de Derek, se quedó sorprendido al darse cuenta en la posición en que estaba, ¿por qué todo tenía que ser tan raro con ese hombre?!

 

-No te quiero – Sitles boqueó como pez fuera del agua por la sorpresa y casi pudo escuchar el crujido de su corazón al momento de partirse - no te quiero, yo… yo te amo Stiles, lo he hecho desde la primera vez que me salvaste, esa vez en tu habitación cuando te tuve tan cerca, no sabes las ganas que tuve de besarte. No mentía cuando dije que si te llegara a pasar algo no me lo perdonaría jamás, eres la persona más importante que tengo aquí y no soportaría hacerte daño, si te llegara a pasar algo yo me muero, por eso no quise decir nada antes, además que tu… Malia y Lydia últimamente parecen revolotearte mucho - Stiles rió avergonzado y agachó la mirada hacia la unión de sus piernas tomando el peso de las palabras del lobo.

 

-Júrame que esto es verdad, que no es un sueño, es tan perfecto que parece irreal - Derek rió y lo agarró de la cara para que fijara su vista en la de él.

 

-¿No confías en mi? - pegó su frente a la del chico y un gran suspiro salió de su pecho.

 

-Te confiaría mi vida y más, Derek - cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por la sensación de tener al lobo bajo sus piernas, sintiendo su calor chocando contra su pecho y la respiración acompasada fundiéndose con la del moreno. Si, esto tenía que ser un sueño.

 

Aun con su mano en la mejilla de Stiles, Derek acercó su cara a de él para dar comienzo a un tierno beso, sus bocas se juntaron lentamente, esta vez queriendo recordar el sabor y textura del otro, sus lenguas llegaron al encuentro saboreándose acompasadamente. Se separaron un momento para mirarse a los ojos y Stiles no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, había quedado un resto de saliva en los labios de Derek mientras que sus ojos brillaban de azul y definitivamente era lo más sexy que había visto en su vida. 

No aguantó y esta vez se abalanzó sobre los labios del pelinegro tomando su cara amentando la intensidad del beso, las mano de Derek ahora iban en descenso por su pecho para terminar en la orilla de su camiseta, Stiles dio un pequeño saltito al sentir las manos frías del lobo rozando su estómago, las cuales se quedaron un momento allí jugueteando con la camiseta para luego lentamente ser retirada hacia arriba haciendo que Stiles levantara los brazos separando por un momento el beso, se quedaron mirando un largo rato.

 

-Eres hermoso – dijo Derek y el castaño no pudo evitar soltar una risita nerviosa haciéndole bajar la mirada, primero porque generalmente era él quien pensaba eso del lobo y segundo, porque jamás alguien le había dicho mirándole a los que era hermoso. – Nunca dudes que eres hermoso Stiles, oh por dios te deseo tanto. – y esa fue la frase perfecta para que Stiles se sintiera desfallecer y sentir casi que tendría un orgasmo ahí mismo.

 

-Si no me haces el amor ahora juro que te mato lobo amargado. – Un beso y ya no había vuelta atrás.

 

En un movimiento rápido Derek lo giró dejándolo bajo su cuerpo, continuó besándolo mientras sus manos paseaban lentamente por los muslos del chico subiendo y bajando haciéndolo levantar sus piernas para darle más espacio entre ellas al lobo. Stiles soltó un gemido lastimero cuando sintió a Derek separarse de sus labios alejándose de él también, quiso agarrarle de la camiseta y atraerlo hacia él para jamás volver a soltarlo.

Alejó todo tipo de pensamiento cuando vio los ojos de Derek brillar y sintió sus manos separando sus piernas para darle espacio de salir de entre ellas, contuvo la respiración mientras veía al moreno descendiendo entre sus piernas soltando un jadeo inconsciente. Sabía lo que venía y jamás se imaginó que fuera la mejor sensación que había experimentado en su vida, no es como si nunca le hubieran hecho sexo oral pero ohpordios de solo pensar que era Derek el que tenía su miembro dentro de su boca le hacía retorcerse de placer. Los movimientos eran lentos y suaves, como si el lobo temiera hacerle daño o queriendo grabar la situación en su memoria, después de todo, era la primera vez que lo hacía…

 

Definitivamente si por él fuera estarían así toda la noche, pero sería mentir si dijera que no necesitaba a Derek dentro de él, ya. Sacando fuerzas de quien sabe dónde, tomó la cabeza de Derek haciendo que levantara la mirada y le mirara a los ojos, esos ojos azules brillantes mirándole profundamente.

 

\- Derek… - Derek subió por su cuerpo manteniendo su mirada y besó los labios del chico lentamente situándose otra vez entre sus piernas, las cuales abrió deliciosamente para tomarlas y ponerlas alrededor de su cadera. Continuaron besándose hasta que Stiles pudo sentir algo húmedo tocando su entrada y no pudo evitar soltar un suave gemido. ¿Acaso eso era lubricante, pero como…? Abrió los ojos y vio al lobo dejando un tubo sobre la mesita de noche que yacía al lado de la cama, estaba tan ensimismado no creyendo lo que estaba pasando que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que Derek había estirado su brazo para sacarlo desde el pequeño cajón.

 

-Lo siento, no quiero hacerte daño – Stiles lo atrajo hacía sí mismo y continuo con los besos empezando un lento vaivén mientras sentía la erección del lobo rozando su entrada, ambos gimieron al contacto sintiendo la presión mientras el vaivén ganaba ritmo, donde Derek comenzaba a adentrarse en su cuerpo lentamente. 

 

En un movimiento rápido de Stiles, Derek entró completamente y el castaño tuvo que ahogar un intenso gemido el que hizo que pararan todo tipo de movimiento, Derek le miró preocupado y acarició su cintura con una mano y con la otra limpio una solitaria lágrima que caía por el níveo rostro de Stiles.

 

-Lo siento lo siento, ¿te lastimé? – Derek le seguía mirando preocupado pero el chico solo le devolvió el beso fogosamente comenzando a moverse poco a poco.

 

-¿Lastimarme? Derek es la mejor sensación de todo el puto mundo, te amo – agarro su cara entre sus manos besándolo como si su vida dependiera de ello y poco a poco el lobo retomó el movimiento, primero lento y aumentando la velocidad poco a poco. 

 

La espalda de Derek se contorneaba a medida que los movimientos se hacían más rápidos y duros, los gemidos de Stiles no ayudaban a su autocontrol y agarrándose a dos manos de la cabecera de la cama y moviéndose rápidamente fue cuando llegó al clímax, su mirada fija en el castaño bajo su cuerpo que abría los ojos para mirarlo fijamente con su boca semi abierta dejando que los jadeos salieran fuertes, podían sentirlo, podían sentir la sensación electricidad subiendo por sus espaldas hasta llegar a la punta de la cabeza, Derek bajó una de sus manos para tomar al castaño de la cara e intensificar el beso mientras que con la otra aun se agarraba de la cabecera Stiles se derramó entre ambos y de solo sentirlo Derek acabó también clavando sus garras en la madera sacando de paso un trozo de esta acabando dentro del chico. Cuando acabaron de besaron con ternura y uniendo sus frentes esperaron a que sus respiraciones se calmaran.

 

Derek salió de Stiles lo más suave posible para que no sintiera dolor o malestar, a pesar de todo el esfuerzo por hacerlo lentamente, igual pudo escuchar un gemido molesto de los labios del castaño, no pudo evitar soltar una risita al notar como sus ojos se iban cerrando lentamente, se veía tan tierno y gracioso que no pudo evitar acercársele y besarlo tiernamente, Stiles apenas respondió.

 

-Te amo lobo amargado.

 

-Te amo Stiles.

 

Ambos cayeron dormidos una vez que acabaron de limpiar el pequeño desastre que habían hecho, la tormenta seguía afuera y de vez en cuando Stiles despertaba por el sonido de los truenos y con una leve caricia en su abdomen Derek lograba que durmiera otra vez, comenzaba a gustarle la posición en la que dormía Stiles, después de todo podría acostumbrarse a dormir siempre así, sintiendo el calor de su espalda y abrazándole, conteniéndole de todo el mal que afuera acechaba, jamás le harían daño al humano, a SU humano.

 

Derek despertó por el sonido de un leve llanto, por más que notó que Stiles trataba de disimularlo no lo consiguió, sus instintos lobunos estaban alerta al cien por ciento y con un mínimo movimiento del chico sus ojos se abrían de inmediato para ver qué ocurría. 

 

-Hey, ¿qué ocurre? – subió su mano acariciando su pelo y dejando un corto beso detrás de su oreja. Stiles solo negaba tratando de callarse a sí mismo con una mano en su boca. – Vamos, dime que ocurre – el chico seguía negando – Stiles… - dijo en tono de advertencia y el castaño se giró en la cama mirándolo de frente por fin. - ¿Por qué lloras, te hice daño de alguna forma? – Stiles agacho la mirada y negó con la cabeza.

 

-Me odiaras, y esta vez sí será en serio – Derek lo miró serio alzando una ceja, rió suave pensando que sería una broma o una exageración, pero su latido le indicada que decía la verdad, de verdad pensaba que le odiaría.

 

-¿De qué hablas, Stiles qué pasa?, ¿enserio crees que después de esto de verdad te odiaría?. Llevo años acallando al lobo, años reprimiendo el instinto de hacerte mío, de besarte, de tocarte, ¿y ahora crees que te odiaría? No te alejaría de mi por nada – rió acariciando su rostro y el llanto de Stiles se volvió furioso.

 

-Me voy Derek, me voy a vivir con Scott a Nueva York, mi vuelo sale mañana a las 11 de la mañana. Conseguí una beca para la escuela de criminología, no podía dejar pasar esta oportunidad, yo, yo no pensé que las cosas sucederían así, no pensé que me corresponderías, yo solo venia a despedirme y decirte que te amo porque no te imaginas todo el tiempo que esto estuvo ahogándome, no podía irme sin decírtelo desde que me salvaste en la celda de Isaac y desde ahí solo estabas tú en mi mente y hoy vengo, te digo que te amo, resulta que tu también me amas, y yo… no puedo creerlo, esto sigue pareciendo un sueño y no quiero aceptarlo, no puedo – Derek le mira serio y Stiles no puede evitar largarse a llorar desconsolado otra vez. La reacción del lobo era obvia, no podía pretender que Derek le dijera de inmediato que le seguiría, que se iría con él y serian felices, su deber era proteger Beacon Hills y eso haría, él se iria y debía empezar una vida lejos, buscar otro camino.

 

-Duerme Stiles.- eso si fue un golpe bajo, al menos esperaba que el lobo le gritara, se lo merecía, en cierta parte había jugado con él. Que hipócrita de su parte, hace unas horas le había pedido a Derek que no jugara con él y ahora él lo hacía. Era una mierda, ni siquiera se merecía que Derek le haya correspondido. Pero necesitaba algo, aunque sea una palabra de odio, algo.

 

-¿No dirás nada? ¿Ni si quiera… - no pudo terminar la frase porque Derek simplemente le ignoró tapándolo con las cobijas y cerrando los ojos.

 

-Duerme Stiles, debes irte temprano por la mañana, y yo tengo cosas que hacer.- Se le acercó abrazándole esta vez de frente, quedando la cara de Stiles sobre su pecho, donde dejó un beso y cerró los ojos. No insistiría, quizás las cosas siempre debieron ser así. 

 

…

 

Cuando la alarma de su celular sonó maldito a todo el universo por tener que abrir los ojos, no quería, la realidad le pegaría de lleno en la cara y era lo que menos necesitaba en ese momento. De mala gana comenzó a tantear la cama para abrazarse a Derek y que no le soltara, quizás así tendría una excusa de un secuestro para perder el vuelo e irse días después a Nueva York. Pero el golpe de realidad fue mucho peor cuando cayó en cuenta que Derek no estaba en la cama, estaba completamente solo, solo acompañado por una nota sobre la mesita de noche que decía “Buen viaje”. Su corazón se deshizo en tristeza y antes de ponerse a llorar y no ser capaz de irse, se paró rápidamente y salió de allí.

Subió a su jeep y el muy maldito rugió como si jamás hubiera muerto la noche anterior, así que acelerando rápidamente se marchó del loft. Miro el reloj e indicaba que eran las 10:00 am, solo tenía 1 hora para darse una ducha, tomar sus cosas, despedirse de su padre y amigos y finalmente estar en el aeropuerto.

Dicho y hecho, hizo todo casi corriendo y su padre lo fue a dejar en su jeep al aeropuerto, no pudo evitar soltar algunas lagrimas cuando se despidió de sus amigos, le dolía dejarlos, después de todo habían pasado por tantas cosas juntos, tristezas y alegrías, perdidas que aún hacían que le doliera el alma pero ellos siempre estarían ahí, ya sea a la distancia tenían una amistad que sobrepasaba todas las distancias posibles, sus amigos siempre estarían con él.

 

Scott ya se había ido hacia una semana ya, sus clases empezaban antes y tenía todo listo en el departamento que compartirían, así que una vez allá, él le recogería. Llegó a tiempo al aeropuerto, el viaje fue infinitamente largo, y su cabeza no podía dejar de repasar todo lo que había pasado con Derek, le amaba, eso si que nunca iba a olvidarlo, jamás, ¿cómo podría? Si había sido la mejor noche de su vida. 

…

 

Había pasado una semana ya desde que había llegado a Nueva York y su vida iba de lo más genial, las clases eran lo más interesante del mundo, sentía que estaba cumpliendo su sueño y quería saber mas cada día que incluso una vez en el departamento, seguía leyendo informes y recabando información de casos famosos que no habían sido cerrados. Su sed de conocimiento jamás terminaba. 

Justo estaba en eso, en su habitación llena de papeles tirados, post it de colores pegados por todos lados, y hilos de color rojo uniendo fotos de al menos 3 casos en 3 de las paredes de su habitación, cuando Scott toca la puerta, habito que por cierto le había costado un poco adquirir, pero que lo había hecho desde que Stiles le había echado de cuarto un día que lo había pillado viendo fotos del lobo y llorando desconsolado. No es que no tuviera confianza con su mejor amigo, pero ya era bastante humillante llorar por un hombre lobo que le ignoraba hace una semana.

-Pasa.- dijo y la puerta se abrió dejando ver a un Scott McCall sonrojado.

-Hey amigo, creo que debes ver esto – Stiles levantó mi miraba sentado en el suelo en medio de todos los papeles regados por el piso sosteniendo un marcador amarillo entre sus dientes.

-Scott, lo siento amigo, estoy algo ocupado en algo muy importante.- acachó la mirada destapando el marcador y trazando una línea sobre una frase.

-Stiles, de verdad, NECESITAS ver esto, créeme.- y dejando la puerta abierta salió de la habitación. Stiles giró los ojos y se paró siguiéndole, una vez fuera lo miró sin entender, levantó los brazos y las cejas no entendiendo nada.

-¿Y qué se supone que deba ver Scott? – y su mejor amigo le hizo un ademán que mirara hacia la puerta, giró su cara lentamente hacia la puerta que yacía abierta.

-Hola Stiles.- y la sonrisa de Stiles jamás había sido tan grande como ahora, mirando a Derek ahí de pie bajo el marco de la puerta devolviéndole la sonrisa. La sonrisa más hermosa de la vida. 

-Hola Derek.

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, espero que les haya gustado, y si... el final es abierto, pero si les gustó y quieren leer un poco mas sobre cómo siguen las cosas despues del encuentro, haganmelo saber en los comentarios, besos y gracias por leer.


End file.
